


Where's my hand

by celestial_063



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Boyd Holbrook - Freeform, Donald needs a hug, F/M, Fluff, Logan - Freeform, Reader Insert, Romance, donald pierce - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_063/pseuds/celestial_063
Summary: A little bit of Donald Piece fluff because I love him a bunch but he's fandom is pretty small. This will have a second part, when I get around to writing it!





	Where's my hand

You’ve been living with Donald Peirce for about two or so years now. The house was rather large and spacious, but surprisingly cosy all thanks to your decorating skills. After you started living with Don the house began feeling more like a home, adding to his spares furniture and getting rid of the feeling that no one ever spent much time here willingly. Now the space felt alive and comfortable with a welcoming atmosphere full of play and smiles.   
Well, that is when Donald was actually home. 

In reality, you doubted that you’d ever be able to live in a place like this if it wasn’t for Donald and his high paying job as head of security at some top secrete hospital or research centre. Your partner was never very specific with what his job involves or any of the details, he also tends to get very defensive when the topic is bought up. You knew that there was more to what he did then he let on, his occupation could take him away from you for days or on occasions weeks at a time and on more than one occasion he came back with odd wounds that he would never offer any explanation for. 

You’d be lying if you didn’t say the house became lonelier and the open rooms colder when he was away. I mean, nothing filled a space up quite as well as Donald’s massive ego. You missed him a lot and did your best to make all the time you had together count. However, the love of your life could be rather… unresponsive. 

“Argh Donald common!” you groaned from your space on the couch, waiting for him to come over so the two of you could watch a movie. 

It was currently 10 pm on a Friday night, Don had only gotten out of work a couple of hours ago and wouldn’t be needed there tomorrow, unless he got a call that made his eyebrows draw together and a scowl form across his handsome face that told him otherwise. The both of you hated those update phone calls more than anything, hell, you even though that he hated them more than mutants which was a large feat. 

“I’m busy baby.” Was the short reply from the man as he sat on a chair in the kitchen, a screwdriver in his mouth and his human hand fiddling with some wires inside his mechanical hand which was lying on the table. 

With another groan you rolled off the couch, your feet hitting the floor heavily before you walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around him. 

“You can do that tomorrow Donny.” you said before kissing the back of his neck and up to the side of his jaw where your lips pressed against the scruff of his face, which you always enjoyed the feeling of. 

Donald grunted before taking the screwdriver out of his mouth and using it to point at a certain part of the hand. 

“I’m having problems with this ball here that connects the hand with the wrist and allows it to rotate and move, I gotta fix this sugar so it’ll move smoother and feel less ‘clancky’.” He explained simply, knowing that you were too tired to try and understanding all of his extensive mastery of mechanical terminology and engineering skills, opting to keep it simple for you. 

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow?” you asked, pressing your hands to his shoulders. 

He just brushed your hands off softly, his eyes not once leaving the complex prostatic hand.  
“No.” he grunted, finalizing the matter. 

“Fine,” you huffed, “I’m going to bed then.”

“goodnight Y/N, sleep well.”

That was one of the best things about Donald, even when he was busy he’d still make sure to wish you a good night. This wasn’t something you’d expect from a guy like him, so you were honestly surprised when you first got a call from him while he was at work to do so. It’s a habit that he almost never breaks now and you sure weren’t going to complain. 

You made your way to the bedroom before turning into the bathroom attached and grabbed your toothbrush and toothpaste, as well as Donald’s. 

Usually, brushing your teeth together was one of the things that was like a ritual, and if one went to bed before the other it was traditional now to put some toothpaste on their brush so it was ready for them when they came in. You guess it seems kind of weird, but it was just one of the small things you would do for each other that shows you really do care and actually think about them. So yes, weird, but sweet too. 

After finishing up getting ready for the night you walked towards your comfortable bed and crawled under the sheets to settle down into your respective side. Your head hit the pillow and only then did you realise how tired you were. It had been a busy week, not necessarily a bad one, but one that left you feeling drained. You closed your eyes and for once, sleep rolled over you almost instantly in gentle waves, pulling your mind into a pleasant unconsciousness. 

You were woken by the feeling of the bed dipping and the soft sound of rustling. You turned your head to see Donald shirtless and wearing sweatpants carefully lift the covers up and slid in next to you. Now you turned your body so you could nuzzle your face into his warm and firm chest while he wrapped his arms around you carefully, drawing you in closer to him so he could rest his chin on the top of your head, the scruffy hair on his chin prickling your scalp slightly in a way you had grown so accustomed to over the years. 

“Sorry ta have waked ya up honey.” He whispered, his breath blowing against your hair. 

You hummed in response, more then okay with him doing so if it meant you’d be able to fall asleep again, but this time in his strong arms that formed a protective shield around you.   
Suddenly, you felt something cold press against a piece of the exposed flesh on your back, drawing your attention to the matter at hand that’s been bugging you all night, literally, the matter was his robotic hand.   
“Are you finished with your hand?” you asked, your voice slightly slurred as you were still groggy from being awoken.   
You heard a quite whirling of gears and felt the metal shift against your skin slightly  
“Nah, not quite yet, still gotta do some stuff to it but it can wait ‘til tomorrow.” He moved his head slightly and kissed the top of your head, moving one arm from you so he could place it under the pillow and rest his head more comfortably. “Go back to sleep luv.” Were his last words of the night. 

‘Tomorrow?’ You thought to yourself, ‘Are you serious? He’s hardly ever here and when he is all he wants to do is tinker with his hand all day and night. Okay, I get it. If there’s a problem it needs to be fixed but it’s working fine now. It wouldn’t kill him to have a clanky wrist for a bit.’ Now, all of this wasn’t entirely true, he did spend a lot of time working on his hand but also made sure to give you A LOT of attention too. To say you were slightly cranky was an understatement. 

You watched Donald as he drifted off, the rising and falling of his chest became much less deep as sleep overtook his senses. Usually, Donald was a very light sleeper, as soon as anyone made a noise or movement around him his eyes would snap open. But when he was with you it was different. When in bed with you Donald could let his guard down, trusting you enough to let his body shut down and get the rest he so desperately needed. The orange-tinted sunglasses could only do so much to hide the bags under his eyes from you, and when he wasn’t wearing them you could clearly see the fatigue in his stunning blue orbs. He’d be out cold all night, but miraculously rise at his usual early hour. 

‘Wait a minute…’ you though as an idea popped into your head.

Donald would be out cold for the night… and if he doesn’t have a hand when he wakes up he wont be able to do anything to it…

Donald could sleep soundly with you… was that about to change after this night?

A wicked grin slowly made its way across your face as you gaze drifted down to the arm around your waist and felt the now slightly warmer metal of Don’s hand.

With extreme care, you detangled your body away from that of your partner’s so you could sit up and look at his peaceful form as he slept. You admired his dirty blond hair that was a mess after the day which fell around his face in a way that you love, you had to do everything in your power to resist running your hands through it but thought it better not to, if you woke Donald up it’s all be for nothing.

Now that you were sitting up you softly placed your hands on Donald’s metal one, pressing down the springs before twisting it slowly until you here the satisfying click of the springs popping lose allowing you to remove his hand. You pulled the metal close to your chest and thought about what you were going to do with it before your eyes widened, realizing exactly where you could hide it. 

Tomorrow Donald would spend time with you, because the two of you will be playing by YOUR rules.


End file.
